


Встречи по работе

by 006_stkglm



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Летом 2015 Ричард и Шарлиз работали над совместным проектом Brain On Fire по одноименной книге. Съемки проходили в Ванкувере.<br/>Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Встречи по работе

**Author's Note:**

> Летом 2015 Ричард и Шарлиз работали над совместным проектом Brain On Fire по одноименной книге. Съемки проходили в Ванкувере.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Словно дежавю.  
Снова большой город, раскинувшийся по обе стороны реки: стальной, серый, поблескивающий стеклянными шпилями небоскребов и витринами небольших магазинчиков на тихих улочках, обсаженных аккуратно подстриженными вечнозелеными деревьями. Широкая дельта делит его на отдельные районы, соединенные друг с другом или тяжелыми современными монолитными конструкциями, или изящными полуарками старинных пешеходных мостов. Июль хорош здесь лишь отсутсутвием палящей, удушающей жары, что царит сейчас в и LA, и в Сан Диего. 

Ричард сходит с самолета, пониже надвигает на глаза красную кепку и старается не обращать внимания на кучку папарацци, пасущихся у выхода из зала международных линий. Машина ждет на парковке, в отеле на его имя заказан люкс. Спать, работа — завтра. 

Его забирают из отеля рано утром. Шофер предупредительно вежлив, ассистент вежлив вдвойне, режиссер заходит пожать руку, гримерша непрестанно улыбается. Статус. У него теперь совсем другой статус на этой эфемерной и ясно видимой всем, кто хоть немного разбирается в хитросплетениях этого бизнеса, иерархической лестнице. Кэри-Энн профессиональна до мозга костей; Хлоя радостно щебечет: для девушки ее возраста и с ее карьерой она очень мила и старательна.

Они как раз прогоняют одну из вводных сцен их персонажей, когда по съемочной группе проносится возбужденно-встревоженный шепоток. Ричард и Кэри умеют не отвлекаться на такие мелочи, а вот Хлоя выпархивает из круга не работающих пока камер словно сорванный порывом ветра лепесток розы. Вырванный из с трудом выстраемого в голове образа своего нового персонажа.

Ричард трясет головой. Примеряемые на себя чужие проблемы, образ жизни и точка зрения беспорядочным веером обрушенного карточного домика рассыпаются по полу. Тысячи хрупких нитей, связывающих чужую жизнь воедино, рвутся, провисая, словно неосторожно задетая паутина. Он трет переносицу, умело скрывая раздражение, и поворачивается на возбужденный гомон голосов у входа в павильон.

Шарлиз мало изменилась с их последней встречи: все та же стать, стремительная походка и короткая стрижка с небрежной — не для красных дорожек — укладкой. Впрочем, деловая хватка и профессионализм остались неизменными: она перекидыается с Хлоей всего парой фраз и надолго зависает над раскадровками с Джерардом и Бет Коно — сопродюсером. Рядом толкутся, терпеливо ожидая своей очереди, костюмеры с последними эскизами, добавленными по просьбе Хлои; за ними мнется менеджер по локациям. Запустив пятерню в отрастающие волосы, Ричард идет к своему стулу и углубляется в уже расцвеченный маркером экземпляр книги со сносками на листки сценария.

— Давно не виделись, — мягкий низкий голос застает его врасплох. Шарлиз улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз, и протягивает для рукопожатия изящную руку с единственным украшением в виде узкой полоски браслета часов на запястье. Он аккуратно сжимает ее ладонь, ощущая подушечкой среднего пальца учащенное биение пульса.  
— Да, действительно, — LA в прошлом году, Барселона годом ранее, та первая встреча в Лондоне, — рад тебя видеть.

Он встает, мгновенно оказываясь выше нее, и все как-то разом оказывается на своих привычных местах. Шарлиз не торопится отнимать руку, улыбается его незатейливой шутке о том, что за три года, проведенных с Торином, он натренировался играть заботливого родителя, признается, что видела «Навстречу шторму», и они смеются уже оба. Краем глаза Ричард замечает недоуменное лицо мисс Моритц, но есть вещи, которые понимаешь только с возрастом.

Остаток дня Шарлиз не покидает павильона, и она снова профессионал. Хлоя хмурится от каждого замечания, но Ричард использует спорные моменты как новую точку опоры в фундаменте, на котором он выстраивает персонаж. Ему легче работать, когда есть на что опереться, и день проходит куда более продуктивно, чем он ожидал. Он ненадолго задерживается в трейлере, чтобы записать в очередную тетрадку-молескин появившиеся у него мысли. Пробегает глазами то, что успел набросать до начала съемок, что-то вычеркивает, что-то выделяет жирным: закадровая история, пусть даже ее не узнает никто, кроме него самого, делает персонаж живым. Снаружи площадка постепенно затихает, хотя для обычного съемочного дня время еще достаточно раннее. В дверь коротко стучат, и она приоткрывается почти без паузы. 

Ричард поднимает голову. Отражающийся в ярком квадрате гримерного зеркала силуэт Шарлиз похож на умело подсвеченную статую работы Лисиппа. Он улыбается, откладывая ручку. Шарлиз закрывает дверь, не запирая, но их вряд ли кто-то рискнет потревожить: репутация нелюдимого зануды иногда играет ему на руку.

— Еще одна история? — она останавливается перед ним, небрежно опираясь о гримерную стойку. Ричард чувствует обнаженным предплечьем тепло ее обтянутого светлыми джинсами бедра. Свободная блуза с широким воротом небрежно приоткрывает ее ключицы.  
— Ты знаешь мои методы, — отвечает он совершенно серьезно, но она смеется, откинув назад голову.  
— Да, знаю, — отсмеявшись, говорит она. И после паузы, уже совсем другим тоном добавляет: — Давно не виделись. 

Они, не сговариваясь, двигаются друг другу навстречу: Шарлиз, сдвигая в сторону молескин, ручку и неизменную атрибутику в виде кисточек, баночек, тюбиков, пуховок и карандашей, а Ричард, поднимаясь с громоздкого кресла и подсаживая ее на стойку одним движением руки. Ее мягкие губы пахнут мятным латте и легким химическим послевкусием помады. Светлые пряди струятся под пальцами, кожа прохладная и нежная под его губами. Ричард старается не оставлять засосов ровно до того момента, как она крепко прихватывает его за мочку зубами.

Темнеет летом в Ванкувере поздно. Солнце уходит за горизонт в то же время, что и в LA или Нью-Йорке, но небо долго еще остается светлым, погружая огромный город в зыбкие, медленно густеющие сумерки. Огромная серая громада студийных павильнов постепенно уменьшается в размерах в затонированном стекле заднего окна. Ричард поднимает перегородку, отделяющую салон от водителя. До отеля в центре города ехать не меньше получаса. Шарлиз смотрит искоса, край ее губ растягивает улыбка:

— Удачно, что случилось вместе поработать.  
Ричард молча улыбается, поднимает руку, и после короткого раздумья Шарлиз устраивает голову у него на плече.  
Ричард неторопливо поглаживает ее руку длинными пальцами. На улицах пролетающего мимо Ванкувера один за другим вспыхивают вечерние огни.


End file.
